I'm Okay
by bob swaget
Summary: Ichigo saves Rukia from dying and is mortally wounded. What happens in their last moments together?
1. Chapter 1

_I stand unscathed,_

_Saved by some cruel twist of fate,_

_My best friend at my feet._

_His lifeblood soaks into the cold hard ground,_

_Draining him of his strength._

_He is dying._

_Unbidden, tears come to my eyes,_

_Exposing my despair_

_For everyone to see._

_Through my haze of tears,_

_I see a hand reach out to me._

_It cups my face gently._

_I almost laugh_

_At the cruel irony_

_Of this moment._

_Here he is,_

_Waiting to die._

_Yet still, he tries to console me._

_I wipe my eyes,_

_Unsuccessfully attempting_

_To stop the tears._

_I force a smile_

_Onto my face._

_He's not convinced._

_He sees right through me_

_And knows that my world_

_Is crumbling down inside of me._

_"Don't cry",_

_He says,_

_"It's okay."_

_I laugh bitterly_

_At his futile words_

_Of comfort._

_We both know_

_Things will never be okay again._

_Not if he's gone._

_I stare at him sadly,_

_Drowning myself_

_In his warm amber gaze._

_This may be the last time_

_I ever see it._

_Something inside me snaps._

_I break down,_

_Knowing that_

_He will soon leave me._

_So many things left undone,_

_So many words unsaid._

_Everything has been taken from us._

_A wave of self hatred rushes over me_

_As I realize_

_This is all my fault._

_I changed his life,_

_Throwing him into a world of constant danger._

_He gave his life to save mine._

_He speaks,_

_Seeing the look in my eyes,_

_"Saving you was my choice"._

_"Don't blame yourself_

_For my decisions"._

_His voice is faint._

_There's not much time left_

_Before the spark of his life_

_Fades away._

_We were best friends,_

_Could have been more._

_But his life has been cut short._

_The crushing weight_

_Of regret_

_Makes me fall to my knees._

_I speak his name_

_There is something I need to say._

_"I love you"._

_His eyes widen_

_Showing surprise_

_At my words._

_Me smiles and whispers_

_"Me too"._

_I close my eyes in sadness._

_They open again,_

_As I feel something_

_Gently caressing my lips._

_I see orange hair_

_And kind brown eyes._

_He is kissing me._

_I fiercely respond,_

_Twisting my fingers_

_Into his soft orange hair._

_Kissing him desperately,_

_Knowing this will be the last time._

_I need him._

_As his grip loosens,_

_I lower him back down_

_To the ground._

_A lump in my throat_

_Prevents me from speaking clearly._

_"Please don't go"._

_I whisper the words,_

_Quietly,_

_Pleadingly._

_We both know_

_He won't survive._

_My heart has shattered._

_I struggle to contain_

_The sobs_

_Welling up inside me._

_I shake my head_

_In anguish._

_My eyes close once again._

_I put my hand on his chest,_

_To find that_

_Hiss breathing is labored._

_His breath_

_Comes in short shallow pants._

_His heart is failing._

_As his heartbeat_

_Slows down_

_And stops,_

_I feel_

_A biting cold._

_My black sun has gone out._


	2. I'm Sorry Sequel to I'm Okay

**I'm Sorry**

I lay on  
The cold, hard ground

Waiting to die.

I smile

Through the pain.

She is safe.

I wince

As I feel myself

Creating a pool of red around me

My blood drains out of me,

Even as my life.

And yet, I feel glad.

I feel rain,

Sprinkling down

On my face.

I realize

The raindrops are her tears.

She is crying for me.

I raise my hand

To cup

Her face.

So full of sadness

And sorrow.

I want to take away all her pain.

My heart

Flutters weakly

Within me.

I find the words

To comfort her.

"It's okay"

She laughs,

A heartbroken,

Bitter sound.

I mouth the words

"I'm sorry."

She doesn't see.

I hear my name,

Spoken from

Her beautiful lips.

My eyes widen

In shock at her next words.

"I love you"

I smile gently

And say

"Me too."

Her violet eyes close

In grief and regret.

I need to stop her pain.

I get up,

Hesitating for only a moment,

And kiss her

Ecstasy

Is the only word to describe this moment.

A dreamlike sensation washes over me.

I don't know

Whether it is fatigue

Or just contentment.

I am intoxicated

By her.

Is this what love is like?

I am weakening,

And as my grip loosens,

She lowers me onto my back.

She squeezes her eyes shut,

Trying to stop the tears.

Still, she mourns me.

Her small,

Fragile hand

Finds it's way to my chest.

It clenches

As it feels my heart slowing.

It feels nice.

As the dark

Slowly closes in

Around me,

All I see

Is her beautiful pale face.

The face of my white moon.


End file.
